Conventionally, in a display device such as an organic electroluminescent display device or a liquid crystal display device, a glass substrate is used as the base of a display panel. Recently, a flexible display device in which a resin substrate such as a polyimide resin substrate is used as the base of a display panel and flexibility is given to the display panel has been developed.
For example, in such a flexible display device, it is possible to reduce the size of a frame by bending toward a display area, a wiring area in which various wirings are formed outside the display area. In this case, however, the wirings are at risk of being damaged by stress resulting from the bending.